


Cleo gives lili a bowl of berries

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: GargantuGals
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Unaware, Vore, please turn back aaron you deserve better than this come on now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: Cleo gives Lili a bowl of berries. Little does Lili know, there's a very special secret ingredient mixed along with it.It's sugar, of course.[Originally posted on /co/. Characters originally created by @aaronchenart, who would most likely be disgusted by most if not all of what I have posted.]
Relationships: Lili (GargantuGals)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Cleo gives lili a bowl of berries

(For the sake of this green, Cleo and Lili are much larger, as it would otherwise be quite difficult, if not impossible, for humans to be accidentally eaten at Lili's typical size while she's conscious, especially in many numbers. Think of humans as roughly the size of a sprinkle compared to Lili.)  
  
>upon waking up, you find yourself in a rather dark and gooey mess  
>a particular taste meets your lips, recognizing the taste as rather strong and... fruity  
>you take in your surroundings, realizing that you are surrounded by a ludicrous amount of blackberries as far as the eye can see  
>you look to your sides as you see trees whizzing by you, realizing that something is carrying you and the blackberries to an unknown location  
>or rather... someone, as you hear a playful humming from up above  
>you spot the mischievous red giant Cleo with a grin on her face  
>she looks down at your puny form, giving you a smug half-lidded expression before winking at you  
>whatever she's planning, it certainly can't be good  
>"Hey Lili! I brought you breakfast!"  
>well that swiftly confirmed your fears  
>>"Wha...? Oh Cleo, you shouldn't have-"  
>>"Wait, where did you get these?"  
>you begin climbing your way up, trying to find a way to escape this dreaded bowl of fruit  
>"I uh... I picked them! Yeah! There was a whole lotta them in the forest, so I put them into a bowl for you!  
>the berries are a bit difficult for you to overcome, but you manage  
>>"There is definitely no area around that contains THAT much berries."  
>"Well..."  
>>"And where did you get that bowl? Wait, isn't that a roof?"  
>"N-no..."  
>>"You can't just keep stealing stuff Cleo!"  
>"But picking berries is haaaaard..."  
>>"Little people are just as valuable and important as big people. You can't just keep causing a ruckus with them all the time!"  
>"Hmph..."  
  
>as you reach to a hillside of berries, you get a good view of everything, from the center to the rim of the bowl  
>what you notice next sends a chill down your spine  
>you're not alone  
>off in the distance, you can see many more humans sleeping on their comfortable berry beds  
>you think you can see like one or two wandering around, but being so far, you're not sure whether or not if it's just a bunch of berries rolling around in response to Cleo's slightly unstable grip  
>much like your own situation, everyone seems to be camouflaged in the messy juices found in the blackberried, making everyone a bit too difficult to distinguish  
>>"However, I doubt they'd want them back now, especially seeing that you've got your grody hands all over them."  
>you feel the bowl shake a bit as it gets handed off to Lili  
>>"You're... you're really sweet Cleo, but you need to stop messing with the humans, even if it's for a gift as thoughtful as this one."  
>"Aw shucks, you're too kind!"  
>>"I mean it Cleo."  
>"Right right, sorry."  
>Lili effortlessly sticks her hand into the contents of the bowl, allowing numerous blackberries to be held  
>you think you see someone's leg dangling in the center of that sticky mass  
>you see her shove the berries into her mouth, believing that you may have heard some semblance of a scream in the process  
>she swishes the berries in her cheeks, as the berries compared to her size are too small to actually be chewed, essentially being a squishy fruity mush to her  
>you find yourself frozen in fear as you watch her spending her sweet time sucking out all of the flavor  
>>"MmmmmmMM! Thish shtuff ish good! Whatchu put in here?"  
>"Eh, just a dash of sugar."  
>>"Mmmmmm..."  
>she finally swallows, completely oblivious to the fact that she just ate numerous people alive  
>you see a large lump travel down her throat, soon to meet the vacuous chamber that is her stomach  
  
>shit shit shit shit  
>you need to get out of here right NOW  
>you begin running to the edge of the bowl as fast as humanly possible  
>what you'll do when you get there is not entirely clear, but you're not just gonna sit around either  
>in response to Lili taking another handful, you fall flat on your face as the ground lessens in height  
>you hear her muffled moans of delight as she swishes around the contents of her mouth, tasting the numerous blackberries in addition to Cleo's secret ingredient  
>another frightening gulp follows it  
>on your way to the edge of the bowl, you step into a vacant pit, resulting in you falling down into a hole consisting of nothing but more and more blackberries  
>your head sticks out as you try to pull yourself back up  
>"Heh."  
>>"What's so funny?"  
>"Hm... nothing. Just some funny thoughts."  
>your surroundings shake as they're picked up by yet another greedy handful from Lili  
>third time's not the charm, evidently  
>you scream her name as loud as you possibly can, but your pleas fall on deaf ears as you're raised to her lips  
>you see her cavernous maw open up, sending a blast of her warm humid breath towards your direction  
>the insides of her mouth is very green, with her smooth wet tongue sporting a nice teal color and the surrounding slick flesh presenting a dark green  
>you see that the blackberries have very much dirtied her teeth, showing messy dark splotches all over her beautiful set of chompers  
>finally, behind the strands of saliva that stretch from her teeth, is the fleshy descent that is her throat, presenting itself almost invitingly as you hear a gurgle echo from its depths  
>you take a good look at the sight before you, for it's likely going to be the last bit of light you'll ever see  
  
>she unceromoniously stuffs you into her mouth, sealing her lips as she wastes no time getting to work  
>you feel her swish you all around her mouth, making sure that she gets every bit of flavor she can extract from her juicy delicious meal  
>>"Mmmmmmmmm..."  
>the juicy mush of the blackberries is slowly replaced with her thick saliva  
>her smooth fleshy muscle of a tongue presses you against the roof of her mouth, squeezing you of your flavor  
>some of her saliva forces its way into your mouth, but you're too focused to worry about that now  
>as you see a bit of light peak through her lips, you realize that there's still a chance of escape  
>you trudge, swim, and climb your way to your intended destination, believing that there's still a bit of hope for you left  
>unfortunately, all it takes is one simple motion of her tongue to render your efforts wasted  
>saliva pulls you into her throat, and with everything that you try to grab being too slick against your hands, one frightening sound effectively seals your fate  
>GLUCK  
  
>the slimy and wet tightness of her throat becomes difficult to bear, though it's nothing compared to what you expect to happen next  
>you feel a brief breeze before you fall right into her special brand of gastric acid  
>your body becomes fully submerged within her special soup as your body painlessly, yet immediately, melts within her juices  
>despite your entire being having turned into a sludge, you seemed to have retained consciousness  
>you feel your entire being spread out into her body as you unwillingly contribute yourself to her womanly form  
>as your being becomes repurposed as more fat for her rear, you realize that you're unable to move within her generous jiggly prison  
>any will you've had has now effectively dissolved within the depths of her body


End file.
